Sorpresa
by Reader Spark
Summary: La Navidad se acerca y trae sorpresas incluidas. La más grande y no sólo para los Cullen, fue que Edward Cullen, de cuarenta años, contraería matrimonio con Isabella Swan de dieciocho… Las personas sacaron sus propias conclusiones.


_**OS beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_**¡SORPRESA!**_

* * *

_La Navidad se acerca y trae sorpresas incluidas. La más grande y no sólo para los Cullen, fue que Edward Cullen, de cuarenta años, contraería matrimonio con Isabella Swan de dieciocho… Las personas sacaron sus propias conclusiones._

…

Ni por ser miembro de una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos se había sentido tan observado y juzgado como ahora. Los ojos de todos y cada uno de los miembros de su empresa, familia, amigos y varios conocidos estaban clavados en él.

Unos lo miraban con asco, otros con envidia y algunos con confusión. La gran noticia fue dada hace un par de horas, su matrimonio con Isabella Swan, nadie sabía de dónde había salido aquella hermosa chiquilla, todos la tenían en una alta estima… Hasta que había dicho que sí.

La jovencita pasó de ser conocida como la más dulce de todas a la zorra arribista que era ahora. Era sencillo entender como un hombre adulto -quizá demasiado para ella- había logrado enamorarla, por supuesto, con su dinero.

Los Cullen habían despotricado contra él, cientos de insultos y quejas sobre su compromiso fueron dichas, pero no le importaban en lo más mínimo. La había conocido hace ya muchos años y quedó impresionado con lo hermosa que era, pero había más, toda palabra que Bella dijese llamaba su atención.

Ella era un ángel, un hermoso ángel que le alegraba la existencia.

No se despidió de ninguna de las personas que estaban presentes, simplemente agarro su maletín y las llaves de su auto, bajó a toda prisa los pequeños escaloncitos del garaje y se montó en su auto.

No le sorprendía la reacción de ninguno de ellos. La llamaron arribista, zorra, mala mujer, interesada y miles de insultos más.

Se enfureció tanto, que sonrió al recordar la cara de asombro de algunos de ellos cuando pronunció sus últimas palabras dirigidas a ellos.

"_No he venido a pedir el permiso de ninguno de ustedes para casarme con Isabella, ella es y será siempre lo más preciado que tenga en mi vida, la única opinión que es importante para mí es la de ella, aceptó casarse conmigo, así que lo demás me vale mierda._

_Pueden criticarla y ofenderla, pero yo sé que todo lo dicen por envidia. Todos se preguntan, ¿qué pudo ver una niña en un viejo como él? Ni yo mismo lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que yo, Edward Cullen, voy a casarme con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y que con o sin dinero ella estará a mi lado, que tengan buena tarde señores."_

Y sin más se había ido. Él sabía que ella no era ninguna arribista, el problema era que nadie la conocía como él lo hacía. Nadie sabía que el mundo desaparecía cuando sus miradas se encontraban, sólo quedaban ellos… Edward y Bella.

Al llegar a la cabaña, en la cual vivía desde que tenía diecisiete años y que ahora compartía con Isabella, se apresuró a buscarla.

—¿Bella? —preguntó mientras dejaba el portafolio en el sofá de cuero negro y tiraba las llaves en algún lugar que después no recordaría.

—¡En la cocina! —respondió, él se acercó y observó mientras terminaba de picar las verduras y las vertía en una olla.

—Hola preciosa —saludó colocándose detrás de ella y besando su mejilla derecha—. Huele delicioso —elogió y trató de meter el dedo en aquel suculento espagueti.

—Cullen, será mejor que alejes tus manos de mi comida —le advirtió, colocó la olla en la estufa y lo empujó hasta la mesa.

—Cuéntame… ¿Ya dejé de ser una arribista? —preguntó con humor, pero a Edward no le hizo gracia alguna, detestaba que las personas pensaran eso, ¿era tan difícil comprender que ella lo amaba, independientemente de su posición económica?—. Por la expresión de tu cara, deduzco que soy algo peor, ¿verdad? —Edward rodó los ojos ante la indiferencia que su prometida mostraba sobre el tema—, ya sabes que no me importa lo que ellos piensen, incluso tu familia puede creer que soy una arribista y no me importaría. Tu opinión es la única que vale la pena y si tú sabes que me casaré contigo porque te amo es más que suficiente —concluyó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

—A veces me pregunto que hice para merecer a alguien como tú —murmuró, estrechándola más cerca de su cuerpo.

—La que no sabe que hizo soy yo. Eres un hombre guapo, generoso, amoroso y me aceptas como soy, créeme, no merezco nada de eso.

Edward pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la ayudó a levantarse para que se sentara en su regazo.

—Mi amor, mereces alguien que se ajuste a tu edad y a lo que eres, ¿quién soy yo?, un hombre de cuarenta años que anhela que le alcance la vida para hacerte feliz.

—No digas eso Edward, aún tienes muchos años por delante, no hables de la muerte por favor, yo no… Yo no lo soportaría.

—Tienes razón, dejemos de hablar de esto, no quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si yo muriera. Nada de eso importa ahora que estamos juntos —aseguró mientras besaba la cabellera de su prometida.

—¿No importa que no pueda darte los hijos que tanto deseas? —preguntó, sintiéndose terrible por arrebatarle la esperanza de formar una familia.

—Isabella Swan, mi sueño es tener hijos contigo… Con nadie más que contigo, si tuviera la oportunidad de tenerlos con otra mujer la rechazaría, mi mayor sueño ahora es tenerte a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.

No dijeron nada más y dejaron que sus labios se unieran, sus manos cobraron vida propia y la ropa comenzó a sobrar.

….

Hoy era el día, la hermosa novia llegó a la iglesia colgada del brazo de Seth -su mejor amigo- y, aunque eran completamente diferentes, él era su única familia. Era su amigo, su hermano, su padre, su madre y su vida entera hasta que Edward apareció.

A pesar de renegar una y otra vez, los hermanos menores de Edward asistieron y voltearon la cara cuando Bella apareció. Ella sabía que sería difícil, pero cuando estuvieran casados se encargaría de que ellos la aceptaran.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, volvieron a sumergirse en su burbuja personal, ya no importaban los comentarios malintencionados, las críticas o los pensamientos estúpidos de los demás…

Él y ella estaban allí, dispuestos a amarse para toda la vida.

—Cuídala —pidió Seth mientras tomaba la mano de Bella, la besaba y la depositaba en la de Edward—. Cuídala con tu vida —exigió y se retiró a su lugar.

—Lo juro.

Ambos se giraron para oír las palabras del sacerdote.

—Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas como esposa a Isabella Swan para amarla, respetarla, venerarla y atesorarla por el resto de tu vida? —pregunto finalmente.

Edward sonrió, apenas conteniendo sus lágrimas y respondió con voz clara y segura.

—Sí, acepto.

Las mismas palabras fueron repetidas a Isabella y respondió de forma inmediata.

—Acepto.

—Por el poder que me otorga la santa iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Que lo que Dios ha unido hoy no lo separe el hombre —concluyó el sacerdote.

Y Bella, guiada por la emoción del momento, se lanzó a sus brazos y él la recibió gustoso.

Se fundieron en un beso cargado de amor y las lágrimas que Edward contenía se derramaron, él estaba seguro de que si Bella pudiera llorar lo haría, lo podía ver en sus ojos dorados.

Su piel fría contrastaba perfectamente con el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

…..

El veinticinco de Diciembre fue una fecha inolvidable.

Edward estaba acurrucado al lado de su esposa mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Deseaba poder ser humana, pero eso no era posible, hace sesenta años que dejó de serlo.

No se arrepentía de nada y si tuviera que pasar por la dolorosa transformación otra vez lo haría con gusto, porque Edward era su destino.

Lo había conocido cuando él tenía un año y su familia se había mudado a Nueva York, iba a ser arrollado, pero Isabella lo acunó contra su cuerpo mientras el camión la golpeaba a ella, logró moverlos un par de metros, pero no sufrió ningún daño.

Dejo al niño en donde su familia pudiera encontrarlo y se marchó, su sangre era demasiado atrayente para una vampiresa como ella, a pesar de haber optado por una dieta diferente, habían momentos en los que temía fallar y terminar matando a Edward.

Poco a poco logró dominar el deseo de beber su sangre y se convirtió en su mejor amiga, el niño pasó a ser un adolescente y la atracción que sentía por ella aumentó.

No era nada tonto, los años pasaban y ella nunca cambiaba, él le preguntó el motivo tantas veces que se vio obligada a confesarle la verdad.

Huyó... Pero él la encontró, ambos hablaron de sus sentimientos y desde entonces estaban juntos, Edward se mudó a la cabaña en la que actualmente viven felices.

Isabella sonrió al recordar que exactamente un veinticinco de Diciembre había visto por primera vez a aquel niño.

Definitivamente Navidad trae consigo muchas sorpresas.

* * *

Chicas, ¡Feliz Navidad! que Dios llene de bendiciones sus hogares.


End file.
